sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Aphine
'History' Aphine is the Umbra Goddess or better known as the Goddess of Darkness. She is, along with the Aether God, Nether God and Ankhseram, one of the four original Gods of their respected Realms or rather the original Gods of Elements, the soul reason any and all kind of Element exist in the Mortal World, Realms or Planets. Aphine being the Goddess of darkness, elements that were made to be pure dark and sinister come from her. Ever since the creation of the main Realms, Aether, Nether, Umbra/Dark and Light, Aphine has secluded herself to her home, the Umbra Realm. Inside there, she controls the darkness in beings, decides how much despair a person(s) should suffer through, she is walking proof of why darkness exists while Ankhseram is the reason light exists. The reason for this is because both Goddesses are sisters as Ankhseram isn't just the Goddesses of Life and Death but also the Goddess of Light. Aphine has always had constant conflicts with Ankhseram, trying to prove who the more powerful sister was which is where the phrase "''Light and Dark are always battling." ''comes from. Aphine was always competing against Ankhseram, a prime example of this is when Ankhseram created the Elemental Dragons- the supposed original creators of the elements and when Aphine found out, she made it her mission to create dragons of her own, The Dark Elemental Dragons, making their soul purpose to always have conflict with their counterparts but of course that ended after the Neo-Rebirth war on Earth. Ankhseram was furious that Aphine did such a childish thing and decided to put her foot down. Aphine was challenged by Ankhseram who had went above and beyond as she had tapped into the ''unstable elements, ''otherwise known as the Chi Elements as Ankhseram had created several Chi Beasts. Fire, Water, Lava, Earth, Wind, Ice, Lightning and Light, the very beasts that exist within several children on the Mortal World except the Light Chi Beast since it was destroyed and had its power taken by Asami. Aphine accepted the challenge saying that she could take on the Chi Beasts and their unstable elements with her own Dark Chi Element, however things didn't go as planned. An hour of fighting and Aphine was defeated and her punishment was Ankhseram stripping her of her Dark Chi Element so she couldn't abuse it. Aphine swore revenge on Ankhseram, no matter what it took but before they could finish their conversation the Aether and Nether Gods came and put a stop to it. They saw that Ankhseram had created the Chi Beasts and told her to get rid of them or else a divine punishment was going to be given to her. Aphine smirked at the joy of hearing this and watched as Ankhseram whisked the Chi Beasts away, little did two other Gods know that was the true case though. Aphine knew her sister better than that, she knew she must of just transported the beasts elsewhere so instead she used what little Dark Chi she had left to curse Ankhseram on the down low. The curse was sent directly into the Dark Chi itself creating a beast that is more powerful than the other Chi Beasts combined however it was to remain dormant until a certain amount of Dark Chi has been used all at once but Aphine grew suspecious once Ankhseram went missing when the news of Etherious Bolt Uzumaki was going to be reborn as a different person. Now Aphine still remains in her Umbra Realm trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Even though Aphine loves toying with the Earth to mess with Ankhseram, the current events taking place, such as the mistrust between the factions, is none of Aphine's doing but she is enjoying it with great pleasure. Meanwhile, Aphine is also keeping a very close eye on Zalgo the God of Abominations as she has him locked away in his own prison to keep him from running rampant as this prison is just a small pocket dimension she created just for the likes of him. Category:Gods & Goddesses Category:Female Characters